gezogvian_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Rootiga
The Republic of Rootiga (Rootiga, TTRR, or RoR) is a Utopian class Gezogvian human nation composed of 114 states. It encompasses 5,176 solar systems, and 347 habitable planets, 147 of which are colonized. The Republic of Rootiga is the largest human nation in the galaxy by population (5.2 trillion), economic strength (857 septillion RUC), and military might (114,085) The Republic of Rootiga has demonstrated its might many times throughout the last millennia, quickly rising the to become one of the galaxies largest and most powerful nations. Rootiga is the founder and current leader of the Blood Pact, and Association of Gezogvian Nations. History (Uses Gezogvian calendar) Current year: 2503 God created man, the universe, and everything in it. Early Space Era 1710-1844 1751 marked the beginning of space exploration for the Rootigans, as they managed to send one of their own into the orbit of their home world. In 1756 Rootigans successfully landed on Xeopha, soon after establishing a functional living quarters by 1764. Within three decades the By 1793 Rootigans had successfully landed men on the nearest by planet Esmite, named after its Ezmitian crystals. Only months after the mission to Esmite, Gezogvia was invaded by an unknown alien force, becoming the event known as Krekon Valkozek. Civil War 1790-1794 A coalition was formed among the left wing parities in 1789 in attempt to win the election, however the Coalition lost by nearly 20%, and in late 1790 a disgruntled member of the Coalition party assassinated the president in his introduction to office. Supporters of all party's clashed in the nations capital during the assassination, sparking the civil war. After public executions of right wing leadership were broadcast worldwide by the Coalition, the new president declared the Coalition and enemy of the state and ordered all leaders and known organizers of the Coalition to be executed. The war continued for three years worsening by the day, until an alien vessel appeared above the city of Darkoa. Within minutes the entire city had been leveled to nothing more than a pile of ash. The right wing parties formed a coalition much like the left wing parties, however the conservative parties instead of simply cooperating with one another, the right wing parties merged into the Rootigan Nationalist Party, The newly founded RNP used the event now known as Krekon Valkozek to unify the population against the coalition, claiming that they were responsible for the attacks. With a support of more than 80% of the population, the RNP's administration was able to outlaw all left wing parties, seek public execution of all left wing leadership. As time progressed, conflict became less and less abundant due to dwindling support for the Coalition. By late 1794 the last remnants of the coalition had been destroyed via drone strikes, ending the civil war. Recovery from the civil war was relatively quick due to new social policy's that the RNP put in place in the following election due to lack of opposition. Krekon Valkozek 1794 Just over a year after the first Rootigan interstellar colony had been established, the question of whether they were alone or not was answered. The city of Ardonbak was reduced to a pile of ashes by an unidentified flying object. In the week following 41 other cities were leveled to the ground, including 6 mega-cities with over 20 million each. The alien vessel was seemingly invincible, until the deployment of the nuclear weapons, which destroyed the ship. During the initial attack 621 million were killed, however after the alien vessel was shot taken down; a disease had broken out from the site of the crashed vessel. The disease spread across the entirety of central Rootavia, taking another 352 million victims with it. The damage of Krekon Valkozek went far beyond the physical, as the Gezogvian people had been "scarred" by the event. The event lead to a rework of Rootigan military doctrine, which became known as the Doctrine of Death. Following the event, the Rootigans began development of their first space fairing warships. The RSA deployed thousands of satellites throughout the Gezogvian solar system with the hopes of detecting any future incoming vessels before it was too late. The education system introduced a xeno-relations class which was and currently is centered around human supremacy. The newly established nationalist government also wrote new legislation into the constitution, legalizing the enslavement and killing of non-human sentient beings. Rootigans made contact with their first alien species in 1842, when an exploration vessel happened upon a primitive species. By 1850, the entirety of the species had been enslaved, used primarily to extract metals and rare minerals. The term spek became popularized as a xenomisian slur directly intended to insult the significance of the non-human beings. Interstellar Expansion 1844-2223 Many refer to this period of time as the age of glory, as the Republic of Rootiga was reformed into the Grand Empire of Rootiga and saw unprecedented growth as they spread across the stars, and endured the longest period of peace in all of Rootigan history. It took the Rootigans 51 years to complete their first interstellar colony on the planet of Esmite, marking the start their interstellar era. The initial colonization of Esmite took place during the civil war, leading to many of the applicants being progressive sympathizers attempting to escape persecution. During this period, Rootigans leaped from the information age to the age of automation, while in the process colonizing more than 8,000 systems and 390 planets. However the relative peace and expansion came to an end in 2217 when the outermost populated territories, Esmite, Verdan, Tezvan, and Enoch declared independence due to their cultural and political differences with the Gezogvians, thus beginning the colonial wars, throughout these 6 years, the rebelling territories performed hundreds of hit and runs on multiple Rootigan colonies, as well as engaging in piracy and raiding Rootigan ships. Many citizens fled the rebelling territories as they were continuously carpet bombed and assumed conspirators were arrested constantly in the Deep Core territory. This continued for the entire duration of the war, until a cease fire was agreed upon and both sides agreed to the creation of a treaty. Terms of the treaty that ended the Colonial War # The territories will gain full independence for the price of 100 billion RUC a year paid directly to the Department of Internal Commerce # Territory seceded to the new nations is determined by vote of the regions population to which they claim # No deceleration of war shall be made between any Gezogvian nations until the end of time # Creation of an organization to create international laws of which are designed to insure peace and stability # The territory of Tulapeo be seceded to the Republic of Rootiga as a puppet state Isolationism 2227-2372 This time period is widely regarded as the beginning of the Republic of Rootigas golden age. The Republic of Rootiga initiated Inward Perfection which was a collection of government actions created to redesign and perfect Rootiga, to become self sufficient, and independent. The success of this period was only possible due to one party state, of which allowed the Nationalist Party to pass legislation with no opposition. Approval ratings reached an all time high of 99% in 2263 after the Republic of Rootiga came to the defense of Nekoya, by declaring war on the Empire of Verdan. Following the war, the Republic of Rootiga began investing heavily into Nekoya, heavily influencing their education and economic system. Despite these international actions the Nationalist Party claimed that Nekoya while independent remained Rootigan, creating an even greater divide between Rootiga and Verdan, which only worsened after the Rootigan Protectorates were announced. As planned the new policy's developed by RNP leadership lead to exponential growth of the economy. Wages tripled within the first 10 years and unemployment plummeted to .007% by 2237. The RNP also granted the Rootigan Technology Corporation a monopoly on the technology industry as they dominated 97% of the market. During the economic reforms, the RNP pushed forth a bill which established the Worlds for Unrestricted Economic Usage, allowing corporations to conduct unregulated business on inhabitable planets. The RNP employed tactics to increase birthrates including establishing the FFF (Fund for Future Families) of which payed women whom were married and had 6 children minimum 1,000 RUC a month. The Rootigan Nationalist Party also pushed through the Kroman Bill which re-designed all paper currency to be laced with gold to prevent and inflation. Following the Kroman bill was the reinstatement of the gold standard, intended to back all paper currency with an equal value in gold, which doubled the value of paper currency. The RNP also pushed forth an infrastructure bill which ordered the decommissioning of all highways. The bill stated that the highways were to be replaced with maglev lines of which could run through city centers. With the help of architects, the RNP began designing the Subterranean Initiative. The first step mandated all newly constructed buildings have a parking garage of minimum 10 story's below the surface be built into the foundation of the building. The second step created underground highway system, of which the highways would be connected to underground parking garages. Finally, the bill created the Committee of Vehicular Airspace, which restricted all former roads above ground as pedestrian crossing zones. The CVA was responsible for zoning the airspace of which personally owned vehicles could travel, with specific concern for urban centers. Interventionism 2372-present The Rootigan territory of Sequet was attacked by the Akastians in 2372, prompting immediate retaliation. Upon discovering the Akastian forces, many came to assume that they were responsible for Krekon Valkozek which lead to the initiation of the First Cleansing War, intended to wipe out as many Akastians as possible via the newly established Exterminator warships, specially designed to wipe out entire planets in a matter of seconds. Following the First Cleansing War was the Second and Third Cleansing Wars, which in total resulted in the death of 150 trillion, or a quarter of the entire galaxy's population at the time. Following great success in the wars the Rootigans began getting more aggressive with xeno-nations, wiping entire species out for simple conflict. In 2406 the Republic of Rootiga began pushing into the Arrani Quadrant wiping out alien species, by 2410 the Plobda Union warned the the Republic of Rootiga to cease its war or face consequences. Rather than abide the warning, the Rootigans attacked the Plobda Union, killing 45 billion in the first day. As a result the Union sent an armada of nearly 400,000 to the Rootigan capital Gezogvia. The battle of Gezogvia ended in extreme defeat for the Plobda Union which lead to the creation of the TSFC and the ending of the series of Cleansing Wars. Economy The Republic of Rootiga is the only nation in the entire known universe to have absolute zero tax. The Republic of Rootiga centers its internal economic policy around libertarian extremism. The Rootigan market place is dominated mostly by large businesses, with a majority of the working population employed in mega-corporations. The vast majority of hard labor and low-education jobs have been filled by robotic servants, such as janitorial work, landscaping, cashier, and most industrial work. An estimated 38% of the population is employed within the governments definition of small business, while the remaining 62% operate within mega-corporations. Unlike the vast majority of nations in the galaxy of which use Fiat currency, the Republic of Rootiga has taken extreme efforts to ensure that its currency has remained backed by the value of gold. The government historically has gone as far as to remove billions of paper currency from the market in order to temporarily re-balance the value. However modern Rootigan currency has been laced with gold equivalent to the value of the paper currency in order to prevent the value from changing. Infastructure Nearly all Rootigan infrastructure is and has always been developed by private company's, including healthcare. Distribution centers are the most common form of transporting goods in the Republic of Rootiga, these large orbital stations house millions of drones and cargo ships. Maglevs cover the majority of the colonized worlds, however they have been reduced to mostly passenger operations due to the rise of distribution centers. Tax The Republic of Rootiga is unique in the known universe, being the only nation that has absolute zero tax. This has been the case since the the reign of Queen Rootavia, 4,000 years ago. Queen Rootavia believed that the very principle of taxation to be the definition of theft. To supplement the lack of income the government had, she established the House of Goods, now known as the Department of Internal Commerce. The DIC behaves like a corporation, providing the entirety of the governments revenue via selling goods to the Rootigan population, goods of which are now produced by slave labor. Unrestricted Worlds The Rootigan government for the last 300 years has designated un-inhabitable planets for unrestricted corporation usage, selling entire planets to corporations. Before a planet becomes purchasable, both the surface and subterranean layers of the planet must be surveyed by the RSA. In most cases, a corporation will buy a planet and lease out sections to other companies. After the Bevanians invented terraform technology, the government stated that at least one planet in each system will remain under government control to be terraformed and colonized. Corporations are allowed to terraform planets, however it is illegal for citizens to colonize unrestricted worlds. The Workplace Women are not found in the Rootigan workforce, due primarily to the introduction of household robotic servants, and a lack of desire from Rootigan women to enter the workforce. The Rootigan workforce is among, if not the happiest in the galaxy for a multitude reasons # Rootigans have a 6 hour work day # Rootigans receive a one hour lunch break # On top of a one hour lunch, Rootigan workers are guaranteed a one hour break, of which can be used in various duration's throughout the day # The average Rootigan salary 454,000 GBN, the third highest in the galaxy # Three fifths of Rootigans are employed within offices # Average commute time is 8 minutes Present Day The modern Republic of Rootiga is the galaxies most feared nation, boasting the galaxies strongest navy and is famed for its economy and military success in the last century. This is due to the conclusion of the Cleansing Wars, of which Rootiga ended 126 trillion lives and exterminated over 1200 sentient species. The nation is mostly wrapped up in smaller nations affairs, involving itself into multiple civil wars and solving international disputes among the Gezogvian nations. Current Turinavent Jevdav Kredek has expressed his intent to exterminate the Akastian population and give Akastian humans an independent nation to call their own. Gezogvian Exceptionalism, a term commonly used in the modern day to describe the success that the Republic of Rootiga benefits from due to its Ethnic Rootigan population. The term implies that Rootigan benefits immensely from its population which is homogeneous ethnically, religiously, and politically. However the majority of Rootigan success can be attributed to the golden days of Inward Perfection, provided by the Nationalist party. Population The Rootigan population is made entirely of Ethnic Rootigans, of the Gezogvian humans. The people of the Republic of Rootiga are extremely friendly and communal. It is typical for most to avoid Rootigans because of their habit of being brutally honest, and extremely xenomisiac. All known human diseases, viruses, and illnesses including cancer have been completely eliminated through mandatory vaccination laws, with the exception of the common cold which has proven incurable. The Republic of Rootiga has cures for every current known illness to man, of which are stock piled encase of an outbreak of a disease. The Rootigans even have the medicinal capability to regrow lost limbs of human beings. Rootigans do not take kindly to foreigners, even if those foreigners are fellow Gezogvians, the only exceptions being the Turinians, Klidenians, and Nekoyans. Foreign born citizens make up for less than 8% of the nations total population, with Nekoyans leading the way making up seven of the 8%. There are 416 billion non-citizens living in the Republic of Rootiga, of those 348 billion are Nekoyans. The vast majority of non-citizens are Nekoyans due to the recent Nekoyan civil war, and the long standing stong relationship between Rootigans and Nekoyans, and the persecution they face from other Gezogvian Nations. Nekoyans have expressed desire to seek refuge from Verdan in the safety of the Republic of Rootiga, where they are treated as equals and are beloved by Rootigans. Citizens A Rootigan citizen is defined as being born in Rootiga, to Rootigan parents whom also were born to Rootigans. Non-citizens are allowed to remain within Rootiga, as there are 416 billion currently living in the Republic of Rootiga. Non-citizens are not allowed to volunteer for the military, nor can they be drafted nor vote. Non-citizens are also ineligible from holding managerial positions in Rootigan owned businesses. Non-citizens are restricted to a two child policy to prevent the non-citizen population from expanding internally. Rootigan non-citizens have no resettlement rights, meaning the government can move non-citizens to where it feels they are needed most. Citizenship Rootigan citizenship is near to impossible to obtain. Only Gezogvian humans from the 'Imperial Sphere' may apply for Rootigan citizenship. The only possible way to obtain Rootigan citizenship is by passing a series of 9 exams which will test ones knowledge of the nations history, its foreign relations, religion, and pop culture. One must also be completely fluent in Vakjetan, capable of being spoken without flaw. Those whom are not followers of Varzagranism are immediately denied the application for citizenship. Rootiga is one of a dozen nations in the galaxy that has a no dual-citizenship policy. The Republic of Rootiga however, is the only known nation that requires its non-citizens whom live within its borders to renounce their former citizenship in order to remain in Rootiga; while refusing to give citizenship to its non-citizen population. Culture Rootigan are known for being very defensive and protective of their traditions and heritage. The entire Rootigan population consists of ethic Rootigan Gezogvian humans. Rootigan culture is properly described as traditional, the population favoring tradition roles of men and women, with religion having high importance in the structure of society. Rootigans are known for their devout respect for authority and law. Xeno-species Although genocide is widely accepted among the Rootigan population, torture of any kind for any reason is unanimously disapproved of. Politics Leadership Political Party's In 1791 the right wing parties united together and formed the Rootigan Nationalist party in response to a left wing coalition. After the civil war ended in 1794, the left wing party's were dismantled and outlawed leaving the RNP as the only standing party. The Monarchist and Vakjetan party's left the coalition following the end of the civil war. Following Krekon Valkozek, the RNP passed a law making it completely legal it kill non-Gezogvian humans species. Initially the party suffered from internal strife and power struggles, as a result much of the population turned a blind eye to the nations politics. The nation entered a depression in 1854, a depression of which lasted until 2223 and lead many to question the sustainability of a one party state. That was until the party became extremely popular in the 23rd century due to great success of the Nationalist party's Inward Perfection. Rootigans began getting more involved in their nations politics as approval ratings had skyrocketed into the 90's. During the first Cleansing war, the Human Primacy Party was founded, and gained traction throughout the first second and third cleansing wars. The RNP's beliefs towards alien species became more extreme during the Cleansing wars, which had paved the way for the HPP's integration into the RNP in 2415. Beliefs The RNP believes that not only are humans the superior species, but Gezogvian humans are superior to all other humans and that of the Gezogvians, the Rootigan Gezogvians are superior in nature. The Nationalist Part despises left wing policies and party's and considers them to be the work of the devil. It is believed among RNP members that isolation and independence is the only viable option when compared to globalism and internationalism. Champions of the People The modern Nationalist party is beloved and trusted by nearly all Rootigans, the party experienced a reformation in the 2220's which lead to the planning of Inward Perfection. Inward Perfection is solely responsible for the RNP's success, as it transformed Rootiga from a Modern nation to a Utopian nation. The RNP has managed to bring extreme wealth and prosperity to Rootiga in the last 300 years, even completely eliminating poverty by 2360. The CW's were a result of the Rootigan populations demand to cleanse the nearby systems of "foul, inbred creatures that waste the galaxies precious resources". The party takes extreme efforts to protect the civilian population, primarily due to Krekon Valkozek. Prior to engaging in a conflict, the party will ask for support from the population and depending on the response, the nation will either go to war or not, however; most wars have been proposed by the general population. Example, First Rootigan-Verdanian war, First and Second Rootigan-Akastian war, Involvement in the Akastian Civil war, and Esmitian Civil war. Foreign Relations Military In 2412, two years following the conclusion of the Cleansing Wars, the Republic of Rootiga revamped and reorganized its military. During this time period the air force was absorbed into the navy due to inefficiency and communication complications during the cleansing wars. The Rootigan military follows a strict male-only policy. Rootigan infantry have been known for the use of tactical nuclear devices, despite an international ban on all nuclear weapons. The average Rootigan soldier costs 78,000 RUC, more than the three following military's combined. Ground Forces The Rootigan infantry seriously lack and fall behind nearly all major powers in the galaxy, due to naval prioritization. Special Forces Rootigan special forces are the elite of the best in the galaxy. All special forces are equipped with specialized suits that are customized uniquely for each special forces unit. The special forces are divided into a total of 100 separate units, each with distinct specializations. On average, operators train for six months prior to activation, 72% of applicants fail training. Most units are accompanied by drone operators which play strictly supportive roles. 21 of the 100 units have never failed an operation, while 37 have failed one, and the remaining 42 have failed two or more operations. Space Forces While the army lags behind other superpowers in the galaxy, the Rootigan navy is regarded as the best in the galaxy. The Rootigan navy is famous for its streamlined mass-produced warships, the most iconic of which is the 2480 Vardossan class Frigate. The navy currently staffs 80.4 million, with 459.7 million in reserve. 5 Largest Naval Installations Naval Aircraft The Rootigan air force was absorbed into the navy during the military revamp of 2412, and is no longer operating as a separate branch of the military. The Rootigan military has not trained pilots since 2281 when the Tetrak Manufactory Plant was opened, enabling mass production of drone aircraft. Goverment All laws and government organizations are subservient to the constitution, of which cannot be modified in any way and is to be interpreted literally. Astravents and Solavents attend the Kolven Turnai with the Turinavent and Tetravent to vote on proposed laws. All elected officials are limited to 3 terms of which a single term lasts 6 years. War can only be * Proposed by the Turinavent * Declared after accepted by the Executive General * Declared after a vote is held by the Kolven Turnai Function All government employees are first required to take a 500 question test based on morality of specific situations the the application of ethics during the situations. The test is created and provided by the Varzagranist Council (VC) which oversees all function of government to ensure it complies with religious code. The VC can overwrite any actions other than that of which has been voted with a super majority of 66% or a vote which the population supported. National Symbols National Animal The Elk has been the national animal since 1542BT, 4045 years ago. It is a natural non-sentient species originating from the Rootigan home world Gezogvia. The antlers grow to an average of 5 feet in width, and have themselves become a national symbol. The Elks anters are prominent feature displayed across many government buildings in Rootivakjeta, even the largest pair of Elk antlers ever found currently hang above the Turinavents desk in Rootibay. Elk have been brought to many of the populated Rootigan systems as an invasive species, and are currently illegal to hunt nationwide. It is currently one of the largest non-sentient mammalian species in the galaxy with a population of 18 billion. National Bird The white tailed eagle was declared the national bird of Rootiga in 754BT, 3257 years ago. The white tailed eagle is the largest bird of prey native to the Rootigan home world Gezogvia, and became illegal to hunt after the it was declared the national bird. Due to overpopulation, the Department of Environmental Affairs began displacing the species to newly colonized planets in the 21st century. There are currently 29 billion white tailed eagles in Rootiga Flags As for the flag of the republic, the stripes represent the continents on the home world, one stripe for each continent. Each star represents an individual capital territory of the Republic of Rootiga. The Varzagranist star encircled by regular stars represents both the capital, Gezogvia and the state religion. The flag was designed and made official in 2228, following the colonial wars of 2223. The Imperial flag was designed by the Nationalist Party in 1795 and was the national flag of the Republic of Rootiga until 2228, a total of 453 years. It currently stands as the military ensign. The eight stars represent the eight political parties of which unified to form the Rootigan Nationalist Party. The bars were derived from the flags of Verdan and Bevania. The Imperial flag has been described as the "flag of the core", meaning the core territory of Rootiga of which was lost during colonial rebellion. The Colonial flag was established in 2228 and is used as to represent the Republic of Rootigas rule over non-core territory. The Vakjetan flag was designed by the Rootavian family in 1542 following the union between Vakjeta and Gedravio. Blue represents the kingdom of Vakjeta while gold represents the kingdom of Gedravio. The crest received heavy influence from the Rootavian family because Vakjeta was far more influential and powerful than Gedravio. The Imperial flag is displayed during ceremonies and parades, and is frequently used by the navy, however it is most commonly used by extremists that push for a reunification of the former empire. Core Systems Technology Perhaps the greatest invention ever created by the Republic of Rootiga, and of all sentient beings was the Fusion Reactor. The fusion reactor was developed by Jerak Vantan with the Rootigan Technology Corporation in 2249, 254 years ago. The fusion reactor is currently the most powerful energy source ever created by a sentient being, producing 84 nonillion watts of energy per second. The Republic of Rootiga is the only known nation to have developed the Jump Drive and Wormhole Travel, primarily due to the immense amount of power required; the likes of which is only possible through the currently known fusion reactor. Household robots are commonplace, with 1 in three houses having possession of at least one robotic servant. However robotic workers were outlawed and only humans are capable of fulfilling the workforce.Category:Beniedum Quadrant